pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ116
SJ115 | nback = Pogoń za pokemonami na wyspie Tangelo! | teraz = Mistrzyni lodu i mandarynek! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ117 SJ117 | nnext = Zbuntowane pokemony! }} | scr = Lorelei Dewgong.png 250px | nzwpl = Mistrzyni lodu i mandarynek! | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super Podróże : Orange Islands | nrus = 004 | nrjp = 116 | nrodc = 116 | dtpl = 14 stycznia 2013 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Poznajemy Lorelei. *Kate, Art i Helen walczą z mistrzynią i przegrywają. Debiuty Ludzie *Lorelei Pokemony *Slowbro (Lorelei) *Jynx (Lorelei) *Cloyster (Lorelei) *Dewgong (Lorelei) Odcinek Kate, Art i Helen dotarli na mandarynkową wyspę. Kate=Nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z Lorelei! Art=Ja też, ale może najpierw coś zjemy? Helen=Dobry pomysł! Kate=Ok! Pokażcie się wszyscy! Art=I wy! Helen=Wy też! Art zabrał się za przygotowanie obiadu. Art=Dla Snorlaxa mam specjalną dużą miskę. Kate=On normalnie nigdy nie jest najedzony! Snorlax zajadał mandarynki z pobliskich krzaków. Snorlax=Snooor! Kate=Snorlax, dokąd ty idziesz! Bohaterowie zawrócili pokemony i pobiegli za Snorlaxem. ???=Co to? Aaa! Slowbro, Obezwładnianie! Kate=Tu jesteś Snorlax! Wracaj do pokeballa! Nic ci nie jest? ???=Nie, powrót Slowbro. Wygląda na to, że twój Snorlax uwielbia mandarynki. Kate=On uwielbia wszystko co nadaje się do jedzenia. A, my się chyba nie przedstawiliśmy. Jestem Kate. Art=A ja Art. Helen=Nazywam się Helen. ???=Miło mi was poznać. Jestem Lorelei. Kate, Art i Helen=Ta Lorelei?! Lorelei=We własnej osobie! Kate, Art i Helen=Chcę z tobą walczyć! Lorelei=Ok, walka 1 na 1, kto pierwszy? Helen=Ja! Lorelei=Jynx! Helen=Dragonair! Lorelei=Lodowa Pięść! Helen=Stalowy Ogon! Lorelei=Zamieć i Piękny Pocałunek! Helen=Nie! Smocza Furia! Lorelei=Lodowy Promień! Dragonair był NDW. Helen=Byłeś dzielny Dragonair. Odpocznij sobie. Lorelei=Powrót Jynx. Głowa do góry Helen. Dragonair ma potencjał. Już widzę go jako Dragonite'a miażdżącego pokemony liderów. Helen=Ee... ale on nigdy nie będzie Dragonairem. Miał szansę ewoluować, ale tego nie chciał, więc dałam mu Kamień Młodości od siostry Joy. No i nie walczę z liderami. Jestem koordynatorką. Lorelei=No cóż... ewolucja nie decyduje o sile tylko więź z pokemonem. Kto następny? Kate=Ja! Lorelei=Cloyster! Kate=Machoke! Lorelei=Zamieć! Kate=Cios Dynama! Lorelei=Schowanie! Kate=Grr... Siła i Krzyżo Cios! Lorelei=Odbicie! Kate=Złap go i Sejsmiczny Wstrząs! Lorelei=Unik i Niski Cios! Kate=Uległość i jeszcze raz Sejsmiczny Wstrząs! Lorelei=Promień Aurory! Kate=Machoke nie! Cios Karate! Lorelei=Furia! Machoke był NDW. Kate=Dzielnie walczyłeś Machoke. Zasłużyłeś na odpoczynek. Lorelei=Powrót Cloyster. I znów pokemon z ogromnym potencjałem mimo ograniczanej siły! Kate=Ograniczanej siły? Lorelei=Pas Machoke'a służy mu do kontrolowania swojej siły, która jest tak ogromna, że bez niego mógłby wyrządzić szkodę sobie i innym. Teraz twoja kolej Art! Art=Dragonite! Lorelei=Dewgong! Art=Lodowy Promień! Lorelei=Ty też Dewgong! Lodowe Promienie zderzyły się, jednak to promień Dewgonga był silniejszy i Machoke oberwał. Art=Miotacz Płomieni! Lorelei=Unik i Promień Aurory! Art=Grzmot! Lorelei=Lodowy Promień i Atak Rogiem! Art=Dragonite nie! Dragonite był NDW. Art=Dobrze się spisałaś Dragonite. Odpocznij. Lorelei=Powrót Dewgong. I znów ogromny potencjał. Trenujcie i rozwijajcie więź z pokemonami, a zajdziecie daleko. Pod żadnym pozorem nie spoczywajcie na laurach. Kate=Dzięki tobie dużo się nauczyliśmy. Helen=Fajnie że mogliśmy z tobą walczyć. Art=Kiedyś wyzwiemy cię na rewanż! Lorelei=Trzymam za słowo! Kate, Art i Helen ruszyli w dalszą podróż? Co ich czeka? Zobaczymy! CDN